


Maybe if it's Him

by Psyntax



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aren't I hilarious., Bowling is a romantic activity, But that's necessary, Character Practice, F/M, John is absurdly straight, John's a tad ooc, That's the joke, duh - Freeform, imperfect, jokefic, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyntax/pseuds/Psyntax
Summary: John's been sitting alone in his house for a while now, thinking things through. Some time ago, Vriska made him an offer - one he thought he had to refuse - but now he's starting to regret saying no. Maybe he'll go for it after all?
My shitpost-style foray into the world of fanfiction writing. I actually think it's pretty decent though. Tags could use some work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me here, it's supposed to be dumb.

It’d been three hours since Vriska made her proposal. Alone at the table, John weighed his options- to go or not to go? She had made it pretty clear what she intended to do- who she intended to do it with- and he wasn’t sure how comfortable he was with that. He was her boyfriend, shouldn’t he have a say? Then again, he pretty much gave her the right of way.

_ I need to be less of a pushover _ , he thought as he stared at the wall,  _ need to put my foot down. _

But it was too late for that; she was gone, and he was sitting here alone. Suddenly his phone went off- a text message. He scrolled through the most recent conversation,

“And you’re sure you won’t 8e mad?”

“no, no it’s fine. you told me you were setting this up. im just a little sad i can’t come”

“Wh8t?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! 8f course you can come!!!!!!!! I invited you dum8y. D8d you th8nk 8 was going 8eh8nd your 8ack???????? ::::(“

“you did invite me but…….. i just don’t roll that way”

And then there was the most recent message: “come oooooooon dum8y, I miss you <33333333”

He was on the fence- teetering either way. He really wanted to go but… His best girl, his favorite people, his favorite activities. He was so confused. He didn’t know how to feel, how to respond to the beating of his heart. He was sweating.  _ Buzz _ . And there went his phone again.

“Y’knoooooooow……..”

This was it: do or die time.

“We won’t 8e starting for a8out another hour or so. You could still come.”

He made up his mind. He knew what he wanted to do. His dumb, preconceived notions didn’t matter, not really. And just as he was typing his response, his phone went off again.

“8esides”

He stopped. What was she going to say?

“It’s not gay if it’s with Nick Cage (;;;;”

And they proceeded to have the best god-damn time bowling in all of Paradox Space.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Egbert's a nub and bowling is gay. Well, not always, but bowling is clearly a romantic endeavor. I might come back to fix this later, but I think it's pretty good as is.


End file.
